Beast ultimate Rampage
by tajnichols95
Summary: Hello Grim Soul here this is my fist story on this site so yeah. This is a classic Bb gets betrayed but with a twist Remember all reviews welcome but not gonna stop my writing.
1. prologue

Prologue  
Beasts decent

Classic Beastboy gets betrayed By Teen tiatins with a twist.

An' hey guys and gals it me Grim Soul aka Ilover i just wanted to mention that this is my secondary account'

This is my fist story all reviews welcome.  
Bb x Black star or BB X Black star X STAR FIRE  
( typing on phone so going to have bad grammar sorry )

(I don't nor will i ever own teen titans but i do own forty heresy kisses delish )

"Shut up u fucking animal, just leave" yelled a pissted off robin. "You have no use to the team. YOU HOLD US BACK. AND NOW YOU ENDANGER OUR LIVES. WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE JUST LEAVE." The leader of the Teen titans yelled at the shocked Beastboy. Looking around he saw that every outher titan agreed to the statement that their young leader has said.

The silence was so clear they could hear a pin drop. Then they heard the sound of laughing, but not of amusement or happiness no this was a laugh so dark so full of hate and betrayal that they couldn't believe it came out of Beastboy's mouth.

"Really so you all agree then." He said looking at his so called friends. "Yes" said Starfire looking in to Beastboy's eye but she could not hold back the flinch from him. "Yes" said Cyborg looking at his once upon a time just smirked and smilled "yes". Beastboy looked at all of the and chuckled then full out laughed. "Ha ha I can't believe this." Then he suddenly got such a serious face that they got on edge.

"Fine i'm gone." The young hero said as he started to leave when he looked at Robin. "The funny thing is i am not the walking apocalypse." He said looking at Raven.

Down the hall a few minutes later we find a darkly smiling Beastboy on the phone. "Hello is Shary Ilasan there." "Yes this is she." "Yea I just wanted to now if that offer you made last week is still acceptable." "Why of corse it is Beastboy. "Don't call me that, i mean my new slave should know her master's name just call me, Logan." "Okay master logan, when will you come for the interview?" "Tonight at six pm just in timefor our show." "Okay, see you later master Logan." "By my new pet."

in town

As Logan started to make his way down town the Hive were robbing the first national bank. An enraged Beastboy walk around the action only for some policemen to yell assistants only to be ignored. "First thing first i need a new costume. I wander do  
I really need one though I mean I don't wear a mask any way." Turning to the nearest male clothing store he found himself a pair of black dress shoes, with black dress pants, wight under shirt, underneath of dark green dress shirt, with a stainless steel cane, and dark green fedora.

" Alright now on to the interview."

An' Ilover hear and all i ask is that you leave me a review so i know what i need to improve on thanks'


	2. The Interview Starts

Chapter 2

Truths reviled' hour of judgement' training for the coming fight.

An' i am hapy to bring you chapter 2 in Beasts Ultimate Rage. I am Grim Soul and i wanted to have a good Beastboy Fucks Heros over story. This is a prequel to a Naruto fanfiction i am going to make. But fist i have to ask you guys and girls leave some reviews so i know how I am doing.

( I do not own nor will i ever own teen titans that belongs to the correct owners but i do own 39 wool socks itchy )

the television station

Beastboy's Pov

As I walk in all i can do is smile at the looks of utter shock I get from the cast. I can't decide what is funnier the fact that i get a slave for selling out some traitors. Or the fact that i finally have some free time to actually train my powers.

normal pov

"Beastboy to set." Yelled the producer. As BB ( easier typing this way ) waked on the tech crew got him ready for the show. On stage a beautiful caucasian blond woman sitting on the interviewer chair. This woman's name is Shary Ilasan. As she sits in her seat wearing a stunning scarlet red dress with black high heel shoes. Her hair in a curly pony tail. (Not good at selecting or describing clothing.)

"Are you ready for the big unmasking Mister. Logan." "Why yes, yes I am beautiful. I hope you can handle a shock..."

"Show starting in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Interrupted the announcer.

"This is Jump City Live in mid downtown Shock street and do we have a special interview today. Today's interview marks a first in reporting history. Today we learn the identity of all the hero's know as the Teen Titans. Now I know what you are to say ' how do we know that what they are saying is true ' or ' where's the proof ' and ' how can we be sure that the source is right ' well i got it right of of one of the members the titans very own Beastboy or lesser known as Garfield Mark Logan. So with out further a due lets start the interview."

*Cheers in the audience*

"Ok so Mister logan i would like to say thank you for the interview." O it's no problem Miss. Ilasan would you mine if i just called you Shary?" Oh not at all Logan. Now i think that to make this more interesting for the viewers to night i will bring up one of the titans and you tell the identity, and a description of the person." "Sounds like a wonderful idea. So who's first?" "Ok first is the leader of of the titans Robin."

"Ok first things first his name is Dick Grayson.

*crowd gasps*

"Yea that is how I felt when i overheard him telling the others." "Do you mean he didn't tell you?" "Yea the idiots at the tower told each other their secret identities. But they just so happen to forget to bring me. And they forgot i have enhanced senses. So one trip through the hall way and boom I find out what they really think of me. Well getting back on track. Dick for a lack of a better words is a poster boy of ' I can never heal these emotional scars nor will I try to.' I mean come on already I get it you watched your family get murder it's sad yeah. I watched my mom and dad fall off a waterfall and i didn't have the power to save them only my self. Only to get adopted into a home where i was beaten, not given anything to eat and forced to steal. Only to runaway and be adopted by Elasti-Girl and Mento, members of the Doom Patrol. And later join and be belittled for every tiny mistake that I made on a mission, or the simple fact that I couldn't tern into anything big. And here is the best part when i save their lives they kicked me out the team."

*universal gasp from around the world*

"Ok sorry for getting of track again." "No no that's fine. One question though why do you think he doesn't want to heal." "Well that is simple realy he is still searching for the killer instead of trying to live his life like any good parents would want. I mean I'm not out the searching for my uncle am I. He like so many hero's claim the are doing this hero thing to be a guiding light or some crap when the truth is they are just doing it so they can fell power and ease their guilty conscience. I mean the only reason i am a hero is because that's the only thing i can be other than a villain and that pays better. All in all if you look different you have to become one or the other or become a lab rat. Sucks really I have the ability to become any living creature if I see it once and can use it properly when i understand the creatures physiology. And not once has any one helped when I asked but I made do and i am now going to start my own team for those who want to help the world and not be seen as an outcast I will welcome you with an open heart and mind. Of course there are a couple f people I would like to call out for a chance on my team. First is killer Croc and Livewire. Then there is Posin ivy And Mister Freez. Also Black Star and Red X. The hive five and anyone else who would like a chance at redemption. I am going to be at peir 30 in two months time to I will be leaving on a private boat at midnight and you can come before than for any information."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤θ

Through out the world as the announcement reaches the ears of all who hears a hope arise in some while some scoff but starts to prepare for a trip while the vast majority goes while preparing for war.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤θ

"Ok now that the some of the most shocking announcements are out the way. Lets pick up on Robin again. Robin is many things he is smart, he is strong, he is a somewhat good leader. But he isn't flexible when it comes to beliefs of views of life. He is not good with new people and has an ego the size of the stick up his ass. And is as emotional as said stick."

"Ok after these commercial break we learn the names of Cyborg and Starfire."

An' thanks drannakka for the names of the other titans'


End file.
